U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,756 and 4,231,040 disclose networks in which the output voltage distribution is fixed; therefore, these networks are not reconfigurable as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,546 discloses a variable power divider network with two outputs, not three as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,018; 3,582,790; 4,088,970; and 4,323,863 disclose networks having one input port, not two as in the present invention.